Archive:2010/06/11
Friday, the 11th of June, 2010. Cliffside/Expressing Yourself/Friends {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I do? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hi, Kris. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hi, Naga. Kortoris (kris159): Hi ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): It hurts my ears? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): That's what I said. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Thought, rather. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) is still laughing at that {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "Das bo schitt!" {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "Please parenthesize while others are RPGing." "Das bo schitt!" ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I need to order 140 little gray thingies on Lego Factory {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): =O Kortoris (kris159): Did you know Japan is a Constitutional Monarch, which invest ther authority in a Parlimentary system? * Kortoris (kris159) did not/ ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): They have a PM * Kortoris (kris159) now does Kortoris (kris159): And a parliament. Kortoris (kris159): According to this 4-year-old map. Kortoris (kris159): Do you like Soccer, Naga? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Wow... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): That's an actually... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Really incredible scene. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) does not like soccer * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) likes US football though {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kris? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Do you like Tom Zarek? Kortoris (kris159): I don't have a clue. Kortoris (kris159): http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Parliamentary_system&oldid=661310 Kortoris (kris159): As does his spelling and grammar. Kortoris (kris159): http://www.xfire.com/profile/Kris159/screenshots/?view#98824165 Kortoris (kris159): *has also made a gunship* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) finished Home Part 2 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "We're standing on it..." {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Anyway! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I might as well finish what I was doin'. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's a bat! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Not a battalion! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): A bat! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): JK. Kortoris (kris159): . Kortoris (kris159): . Kortoris (kris159): . Kortoris (kris159): kol {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kol. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kol Kortoris (kris159): *kills out loud* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kolb. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kolbo. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kolbol. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hehehe. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Wait. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's not Kolbol. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's Kobol. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Okey-doke. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I'm gonna continue. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): From where I was. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kind of. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PAK-FA {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Somewhat. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): WIN * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Isn't quite sure what I was going to do--Oh, yeah.*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack and Aer-May ride up to a cliffside* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Shush, Naga.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Aer-May rides Jack up a cliffside*) Kortoris (kris159): (lol?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They both stop* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...)P {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...)* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Wanna take a little break before going back? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (lmao) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Sure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Stop it!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (^^) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Naga turns any situation sexual*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack tucks the reigns under the saddle, and gets off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: What? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Hardly safe. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: What is? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Oh. The cliff. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: They aren't dumb. Are ya, guys? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Aer-May: Not using protection) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Horse: Yeah, we're dumb.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He quietly chuckles and walks over to a rock* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Pokes Naga*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Pokes Wiggles*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Smashes Niggles through the window*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Opens the airlock*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack sits down on the rock and looks out over the cliff* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: They aren't going to go anywhere. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Horse: OH RLY? *it jumps off*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May gets off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: How long have you owned them? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (JAck: Since yesterday. I bought 'em to impress you.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Mmh. Well... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: A while. Kortoris (kris159): (Is it possible to make up lines for Jack even more?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No.) Kortoris (kris159): (thought nto) Kortoris (kris159): (g2g) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Smashes Kris through the window*) Kortoris (kris159): (for 10-40 minutes) Kortoris (kris159): (BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Lets him fly out the airlock with Niggles*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Cya Kortoris) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Phane Phornicates with Phemales) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol...?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (BTW) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May walks over and sits down next to Jack* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Idc if Faretel likes Ming or not... the story can go both ways, I don't really plan stuff in advance) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (OKay.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Que the music Naga will most likely hate* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RXUDV6Ws-I&feature=related ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Jack? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Yeah? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: What did you mean... It's like I'm always trying to put on a show? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Well, I meant, you seem to always hide your feelings. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you smile. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I've... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You do. But... It's a polite recognition of something. Not a real...smile. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You always seem oddly sad, but never say anything. And, you said you had Wolf to talk to, but... I know you never do. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (What're you gonna say?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Do you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I... Jack. I'll answer that question, but first... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Answer mine. Why do you seem to care so much? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hah!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Got to it first!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I mean... You're my boss. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: No. I'm not. I'm your friend. That's why I care. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Well... I can't... Talk to him, I mean. I normally would, but... He's been so... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Distant? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Busy. Caught up in his own problems. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I mean, if I talked to him... I think it'd just make him more... More upset. So, I wake up in the morning... Get dressed... And leave without a word, because, if I say anything... He'll know. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: He'll know what? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: How I feel... And, then he'll worry. More than what he is now. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Well, how'd the trip go? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Not very well... He was constantly thinking about what was going to happen. He was there, but, I was basically as alone as I was before. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: And, then, I think back to before. Things were so different... So...carefree. It wasn't about business, or, anything, really. It was just enjoying life, and... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I used to wake up, and, I'd... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (And Wolf was screwing you nightly) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (What? You'd think I'd go so long without a crude remark?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Actually, no.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She seems to just blank out* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She slowly starts crying* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: *Though her voice is breaking* Things were just so much better before. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: We were both always happy, and, I just... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She stops talking and just cries* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: There you go... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You let go. You didn't care about public apperance, or being polite. You expressed yourself. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Which is something you haven't done. Not in a long time. I know that as a fact. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He puts his arm around her, and rubs her shoulder comfortingly* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Shush, Naga!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She starts wiping the tears away, and looks up over the cliff* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: You're wise beyond your years, Jack. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Eh. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: You know... I feel better... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: See? Talking about it helps. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: And I'm always here if you need to talk, Aer-May. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I find your lack of crude comments oddly disturbing.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *After a bit of time passes, and she's wiped her tears away, Jack gets up* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Jack: F**k me now?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He walks over to his horse, and starts straightening a few things* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May gets up, and walks over to the cliff side* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She happily sighs, and goes over to the horse* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She too fixes a bit of the tack, and then starts to get on* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Same with Jack* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Que more music Naga will hate!* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtAfe-sY2-g&feature=related 0:45* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She looks over to Jack, and geniunely smiles* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Jack. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Yeah? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Thank you. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack chuckles, and turns around* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May follows* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They start riding back the way they came* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Just up here we can go a different way. There's a real nice place we can go through. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You up for it? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yes. Yes, I am. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Note: This isn't just random sh**. I have a plot. A plotty plot. A plotty plot of plotty plotness.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (BHWHAHHAAHAH!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They go on* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Switch to the Stormtroopers walking through a field* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *One has a gun rested on his shoulder, so the barrel is kind of pointing up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Think they'll pick us up? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: I like the walk. Don't you, Hendricks? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Shut up. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: What did-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: ... Sorry, sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: No. I don't like the walk. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Come on. Cheer up. It's nice. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Right, boss? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: That's right. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: I swear I'm going to ask to be transferred. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: You did sign up with us. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: That's right. You're part of the family, Hendricks. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: *Sighs* I hate you guys. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: We love you too, Hendricks. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance for the time being. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): NAGA! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): WOLF! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Did you know, Yulair... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): The stormies are gonna run into Aer-May and Jack, right? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Is really big, for one. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): But... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): That near the North... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Towards the middle of the planet (If there was a large map laid out, say on a table.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Is where all the cities are. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): And it's a lot like.. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *stifles a yawn* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hold on. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Lemme get it. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Wolf: &%*!? *bites me* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Well, you've seen the pics. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): But, south east.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): http://commondatastorage.googleapis.com/static.panoramio.com/photos/original/25757835.jpg {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Is more like that. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): WOOOLFLLFLL ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Wiggles* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) gets in before anyone can invite me {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Bwhah-hah! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): brb {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I beat you! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) ish ack Gemini Kortoris (kris159): wow. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What? Kortoris (kris159): I thought normal was pretty challenging. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hi, by the way. Kortoris (kris159): I onyl just made it through hardcore with about quadrouple my normal points. Kortoris (kris159): Hi. Kortoris (kris159): Whoa... Kortoris (kris159): There are two harder levels than harcore! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Insane and Suicial Kortoris (kris159): Indeed. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 21:28 Kortoris (kris159): *The levels go Easy, Normal, Hardcore, Insane, Suicidal. 21:28 Kortoris (kris159): hardcore: More enmies, and intence visual feedback 21:29 Kortoris (kris159): Insant: FOR JEDI ONLY 21:29 Kortoris (kris159): Insane* 21:29 Kortoris (kris159): *has not unlocked suicidal* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What game are you playing? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I mean-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What's it about? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Based on.... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): It's a space shooter Kortoris (kris159): There is two player?! Kortoris (kris159): Oh yeah Kortoris (kris159): *needs an Xbox remote* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga, Naga! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): http://media.battlestarwiki.org/images/8/8d/Leonis.png {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What does that make you think of? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): A wolf. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "@$#&*# slap" ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): It makes me happy. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): But.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What's it make you -think- of? Kortoris (kris159): This game is not for the ones who say my mod looks tripply. Kortoris (kris159): trippy*& ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): A warm and fuzzy feeling? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Not feeling. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Think of. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Imagine. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Picture. Kortoris (kris159): What is chill out mode? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Ect, ect. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's where you're chilled out, and then put in a box, and shipped to Asia. Kortoris (kris159): *wishes he had a decenter sound card so he could record sound* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Where they assembled you. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): assemble* Kortoris (kris159): =O Kortoris (kris159): Awesome! Kortoris (kris159): I'm trying it in the dark! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): And then you're shipped back. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): That reminds me why I like asian chicks. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): brb {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Back. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Reminds me of.... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): A Michael Bay movie? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It reminds me of Leonis, the day the Cylons attacked. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) doesn't watch BSG {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): That reminds me! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) is gonna watch BSG now {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Biers.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): RPG after you watch BSG? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Wait. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): .W {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Why..-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Why am I-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I suppose. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): D'anna Biers. Kortoris (kris159): That song was not so epic. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Mr or Ms Biers? Kortoris (kris159): The only epic bit was the last boss followed by line after line of enemy ships. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Ms Biers. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): D'anna Biers. Kortoris (kris159): And the bits where I wasn't shooting. Kortoris (kris159): Since my room seemed to light up like hell. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): A chick with "beers" in her name? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): WANT Kortoris (kris159): *is an Elite 2* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... Kortoris (kris159): *has to get to Elite 10 to get Suicidal mode* Kortoris (kris159): MY FAVOURITE SONG! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Dena: Why is Kris in his room with the lights off, but his computer on? Kortoris (kris159): ... Kortoris (kris159): Because this game is so pwnage. Kortoris (kris159): Coincidentally, she came in before. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): TWSS Kortoris (kris159): ... Kortoris (kris159): ... Kortoris (kris159): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): http://www.daemonstv.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/03/nup_111711_0382.thumbnail.jpg {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): That's D'anna. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Meh {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Should it be Angel--what's her face? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I've seen worse. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): But I've seen better {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): She's got an Australian accent. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Mmmmmm {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): And a reporter. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) likes this episode Kortoris (kris159): *NEEDS HIS HEADPHONES!* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Family Guy > BSG Kortoris (kris159): ... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Coryn: TURN DOWN THAT BLOODY MUSIC {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): BSG> Family Guy. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Definetly. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): You should watch it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's pretty good. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): There's bloo-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga: Blood?! *Instantly starts watching* Kortoris (kris159): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga: ... *Skips all the personal stuff and goes to the battles* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I only watch personal stuff if there's chicks. Kortoris (kris159): I don't think you Americans understand that any working to middle class brit bearly ever says "Bloody", and if it is, it's to make a joke about the higher class. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): There's Caprica Six, D'anna Biers, Sharon (Asian), Shelly Godfrey (Same as 6, but wears turtle necks), and... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Well... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): IDK. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I think you'd like it, though. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Wolf? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Can I eat you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Aw... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Thanks, though. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Why not? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I'm not in the mood to be digested right now. Kortoris (kris159): Tourny? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Oh. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): YeS? Kortoris (kris159): Why are you always hungry? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Do you have Kortoris (kris159): For food. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): 'em on DVD? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I do not eat only because I am hungry. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) is going to get BSG on netflix Kortoris (kris159): ... Kortoris (kris159): casttv FTW {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "From the darkness you must fall, failed and weak, to darkness all. Katarus. Not one of his best... Can I be a suspect now? Lee? Can I?" * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) really likes Kara's personality DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): SWBF2 anyone? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Wolf: No, I'm watching BSG. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): No-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... Kortoris (kris159): ?enoyna 2FBWS {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Nope. Kortoris (kris159): I will. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): What season, Wolf? Kortoris (kris159): Beat Hazard: Bye... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Naga: I'm too lazy to play SWBF2. Kortoris (kris159): I'm.... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Kris: I'm playing... Uh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I'm on Season 1. * Kortoris (kris159) is going to do a fighting server with Tourny. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): =O {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): 2193 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): nO. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): WOLF! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Season 2. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sorry. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *Kris is hailed as a hero across the land* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I'd start on Season 1. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): The new series? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): The original sucks. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ok Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld: Oh no... Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld 2: what? What is it?! Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld: WE LOST EARTH! Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld 2: What do you mean you "lost earth"? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): lol! Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld: I can't find it! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Teal'c: There is a planet of legend... Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld 2: Oh... we'll just have to egnore their existance and accept that their primitive numbers can win ours... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Tealc: From which all the slaves originated. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Tealc: But that planet is lost... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Oneill: Tealc... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Tealc: ? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Oneill: Were on that planet DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Tealc: WTF?! Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld: It seemed to have just... vanished from our advanced solar maps! Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld 2: How is this possible?! Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld: I'm not sure... Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld: Maybe someone accidently rubbed it out? Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld 2: *snapes his fingers* I've got it! Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld 2: Why don't we fight with each other? Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld 2: So that when the time comes, the Earthlings can use this against us... Kortoris (kris159): Goa'uld: Let's do it. Kortoris (kris159): *is ready* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): rotfl! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Doctor: This hands a fightin' hand! *sword fights* Kortoris (kris159): iz it upz? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): \ ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *has to go thru Blackadder, 2010, War of the Worlds, before I get BSG* Kortoris (kris159): Letz duu it. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): twss Kortoris (kris159): No. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Just watch it on CastTV. Kortoris (kris159): She had correct grammar and spelling./ ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): I don't mind the wait Kortoris (kris159): She said: Let's do it. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): There's other things I'd rather watch Kortoris (kris159): I said: Letz duu itz. Kortoris (kris159): There are*& ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And then Kris and his sister did it. Kortoris (kris159): It's a phiting server! Kortoris (kris159): Phiting? Kortoris (kris159): Phighting! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Which is why her child will most likely have 2 heads {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): lol {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): "Just walk away... Walk away." ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Damnit! * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) just shaved this morning and I need to shave again {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Cyborgs shave? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Yes. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) breaks the razor on my metal hair Kortoris (kris159): God finds your lack of faith disturbing! Kortoris (kris159): Imperial Officer: Oh... Kortoris (kris159): IMperial officer: Lord Vader will not be pleased. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's BLy! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): OH NO! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): JK. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Your Bly! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What about my Bly? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): WTF! DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Kris is a ninja! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What map you guys on? Kortoris (kris159): I am? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Isis! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): iSis* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): It's like a sister that's an iPhone. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): PHIELDS OF ISIS {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Your a phield of isis. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Tourny phails at correct puncuation* Bly (bly1234): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Hi. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Kris? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Tourny? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): What map are you on? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): If you're on DS, I'll come. Bly (bly1234): *is expirencing major chatlag* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): VICTOREH * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) wanted to RPG... Bly (bly1234): *Enters the Appearance RPG* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) kicks Bly {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): WIUHNJ@G# {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): WHAH! Bly (bly1234): (*is kicked8) * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) smashes him through the window * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) opens the airlock Bly (bly1234): (*uses moderator power to prevent this*) * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) turns to Naga {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga! * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) enters rpg <† Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256) (Moderator) has entered the room> {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Get out there, like you're suppsoed to be! * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) smashes him through the window Bly (bly1234): (Wolf. Please use ()'s.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Notes rpg and Appearance RPG doesn't exist*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Youre a ()!) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( Who wants to do a space RPG on SWBF2? ) Bly (bly1234): (I understand that if you're not in the Appearance, it doesn't matter to you, but please use them.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (It matters.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (But, I mean...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Apperance RPG and rpg doesn't exist.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (>=D) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( Nerd >.> ) Bly (bly1234): (*Goes to kick/ban*) Bly (bly1234): (*cannot*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (You fail mBLy.) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( NAGA! ) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes, Mr. Symbol guy?) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( DONT EAT ME NAGA! * Fails and Naga eats me * ) Bly (bly1234): (*puts my Fail Badge next to my WTF Badges and my Epic Badges*) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): (* puts my Eated by naga badge by my ROTFL badge, Epic badges, WTF badges, IDK badges, LMFAO badges, OMFG badges, and espicualy my TWSS badges *) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Whah!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Has not eaten Mr.Symbol guy*) Bly (bly1234): (*has more WTF Badges then anyone*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Smashes † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † through the window*) Kortoris (kris159): ... Kortoris (kris159): Tourny? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Watches him fly out the airlock*) Bly (bly1234): Kris! Kortoris (kris159): ()* † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( Mommy im a boy scout! * Hears kids running to tourny *) Bly (bly1234): ()* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *doesnt like fighting ninjas on dagoba* Kortoris (kris159): (Was there something wrong with you?) Kortoris (kris159): (You appeared...) Kortoris (kris159): (Distracted) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (TWSS!) Kortoris (kris159): (No it's not) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I wasnt distracted. Kortoris (kris159): (That is, quite possibly, the worsed time to use that) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (TWSS) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): I literally couldnt see you any of the times you attacked. Kortoris (kris159): (naga?) Kortoris (kris159): (Do you say that to things like this in real life?) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): (* blows away Naga with desert eagles that are silenced and speacial FMJ bullets with laser attachment* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Yes DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): He does. Kortoris (kris159): (seriously?) Bly (bly1234): *There are large trenches and outposts being established half a mile away from Hierlark City, ontop of the cliff overlooking the city* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (It's the desert eagle noob!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Aka Wolfgang!) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (WHERE?!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (A Desert Eagle would take a silencer the size of your forearm) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Get him!!!) Kortoris (kris159): (Out of all the people I know, you guys say it the most) Bly (bly1234): (I TOLD YOU!) Bly (bly1234): (THEY'RE ALL THE SAME GUY!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (GET HIM!!!!!) Bly (bly1234): (I TOLD YOU!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Take him out!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Launches fighters*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (How about not?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*They all start shooting his floating body*) Bly (bly1234): (Well, no.) Kortoris (kris159): (Tourym?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Yes?) Bly (bly1234): (Let's not "get" him.) Kortoris (kris159): (Have you spawned yet?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Loads mag into 1911 MEU*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Yes.) Bly (bly1234): (But, I told you that he's the same guy!) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (I dont care if hes the same guy.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (He still deserves respect.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Puts whip away*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Darn...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Besides, you guys are all the same person anyway.) Bly (bly1234): (*Jones arrives*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (We are?) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): * desert eagles rock!* ( also the silencers are as big as my hand ) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (I think Bly and me are the same guy <.<) Bly (bly1234): (We are.) Bly (bly1234): (*The Universe Implodes*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Not in real life) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Oh-!()#*) Bly (bly1234): (*Only Empress and Trillius are still alive*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Desert Eagles are lame....) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Not in any dimension or spacial layer.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (They carry too little ammo) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( Dont say that Naga Bly (bly1234): (*They engage in epic combat spanning the other universes and dimensions, as well as the Ichiri Universe*) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( there really good for pistols ) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Use an assault rifle instead, same damage, more ammo, auto fire, stock, etc) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'd prefer a Yulairian blaster pistol.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Go with a .45 or 9mm) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( How about M16 with FMJ's? ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Like the 9F84.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (M16 is crap) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga? Have you seen the 9F84?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Get an M4 if you're going with that family) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Is it on the wiki?) Bly (bly1234): *Is ontop of the hill, overlooking Hierlark City* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No.) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): ( Brownies are done. * Puts the brownies on table * ) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Upload it!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I will.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (My pistol is better) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yulairian_9F84_Holdout_Pistol.jpg ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (How is it?) † Øñý× Ð®ãgøñ † (onyx256): OMG ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Needs a longer muzzle) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*All the pilots have them*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Rails couldn't hurt, for scopes and the like) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Here's another coming up.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (With a scope.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Looks a bit heavy... which PMG version did you use?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (New.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yulairian_N9-41_Blaster_Pistol.jpg ) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Use the old.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Likes that one, too*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Old has pistol parts) Bly (bly1234): *Takes out comm* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (No no no. Far too heavy) Bly (bly1234): Move the artillery pieces forward, have them target the city dome. They are not to fire. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yulairian_N9M-24_Blaster_Sniper_Rifle.jpg ) Bly (bly1234): Sub-General: Yes sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (How's that?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (The trigger's a bit small...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (And handle.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Scale them up, u know how?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yeah.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Also, Bipod.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yulairian_GG2147_Blaster_Carbine_with_Detachable_Scope.jpg ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Srock is too short, could use a muzzle break) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I like the underbarrel rail though) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (My favorite is...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I also think it looks the best...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/File:Yulairian_M48_Blaster_Rifle.jpg ) Kortoris (kris159): Quote of the day? Bly (bly1234): *Several loudspeakers are set up all around Hierlark City, which is surrounded by BlyDonian and Alsoran Rebel Forces* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (That ones good) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Can see Stormtroopers walking around with those*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Drakonian forces are dug in, cement bunkers and dirt embankments* Bly (bly1234): Loudspeaker: Attention Citizens of City. Surrender yourselves immediately, you will be returned to Drakonia. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: *Comms the Blydonian forces* Bly (bly1234): Loudspeaker: Your city will be unharmed. Bly (bly1234): General Gara: *Answers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Alarms are going off in the Menuari* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: We would sooner die. Bly (bly1234): *The loudspeaker continues spewing anti-totalitarianism and anti-Drakonian rhetoric* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *RL and 3 officers race to the hangerbay* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Get that f***ing bird prepped for flight! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Where the hell is my squad!? Bly (bly1234): Gara: If you will not surrender, then your forces will surely die. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): PA: Battlestations, battlestations. This is not a drill. Red Squadron launch immediately. Bly (bly1234): Gara: I'm sure you'd let the people die before you let your forces starve. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Just try... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: *Grabs an officer by his collar and smashes him up against a shuttle* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Where are my people?! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: I-- ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Task Forces Wind-Flower and Lazarus exit Athankos drive above Alsoras* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *One of the doors open, the squad races out, getting into fighters* Bly (bly1234): Gara: Your forces will die from starvation. We're ready to dig in and hold our ground. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: You-- *Scoffs and goes to her fighter* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: Look up. Bly (bly1234): Gara: Your Task Forces are here, I know this. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all move to the launch area* Bly (bly1234): Gara: We have a blockade of the planet. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An officer waves them off* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Red Squad launches* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: I suggest you do not commence hostilies. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Alright, everyone got the breifing? Bly (bly1234): Gara: We have no intension too. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Hierlark: I understand that Blydonia has sent an ambassador to work out some peace or something. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Yeah. We all have the breifings. We--Whoa!! Massive energy spike from the Menu-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *An explosion occurs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Menuari is ripped apart in it* Bly (bly1234): Gara: Yeah, something like that. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Dammit.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red4: Oh, my-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *It reappears* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red5: Jesus, Red Leader! Care to have told us it was a drill?! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Head back. Try this again... Bly (bly1234): *Meanwhile, On Drakonia* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *snipes RL* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: You people are too slow... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The fighters all start landing* Bly (bly1234): *Ambassador Long, 2nd Ambassador, Nly, and Trillius wait at the elevator for someone to take them to the peacetalks* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Radar operator: Get me target data. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: Yes sir. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Meanwhile, on Yulair* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *2 Mark Xs walk in* Bly (bly1234): *The BlyDonian Forces surround the city entirely, and wait for further orders* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: Follow us. Bly (bly1234): Ambassador Long: Very well then. Bly (bly1234): *Long and Co. follow* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): The ambassadore is very longl Bly (bly1234): *Long has a few papers in his hand* Flamedramon (tysondroid): Sup {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May, Jack, Viv, and Greg all walk to a spot that's near a castle-like building, in a field, surrounded by trees* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hi, Tyson.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ... Tyson (tysondroid): (oh rpg...) Tyson (tysondroid): (its summer baby!!!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Everyone leaves when we RP*) Bly (bly1234): (Not yet for me.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*snipes Tyson*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm done with school.) Tyson (tysondroid): (*is sniped*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I've just got to wait for the records to be sorted out, and I'll have my diploma.) Tyson (tysondroid): (records?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes. Records.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Of schoolwork.) Tyson (tysondroid): (... k) Bly (bly1234): *Long continues to follow the CCU*' {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Is homeschooled*) Tyson (tysondroid): (wait are you a senior?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm... Wait, what?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *it walks down the stairs insect-like* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm ready to graduate high school, though I'm not at the age.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*walks down the insect stair-like*) Tyson (tysondroid): (a senior... last year of high school) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Way to brag.) Tyson (tysondroid): (oh..) Tyson (tysondroid): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm answering his question.) Bly (bly1234): (Tyson is not a senior?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (No?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (How old are you, 17?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Who?) Tyson (tysondroid): (me?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wolf) Tyson (tysondroid): (oh....) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Tyson (tysondroid): (brb) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Younger.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (2?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (16?) Bly (bly1234): *Long continues to follow the CCU down the stairs* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Younger?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Nope.) Bly (bly1234): Nly: This place gives me the creeps. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Aw.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*Wolf isnt born yet*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Damn. What college are you looking at?) Bly (bly1234): Trillius: Nothing gives me the creeps. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm not.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*and he has graduated high school*) Bly (bly1234): Nly: ...yeah. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Besides, that's quite a few years ahead.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*A fetus is taking exams*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (So you're waiting to go to college?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (GO TO PENN STATE MAN!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I--) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Anyway.) Tyson (tysondroid): (back) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ( *0:23* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nz27beDSOjA&feature=related ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Or..something like that.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *So...yes...it's a...castle kind of thing* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Whoa... That's gorgeous. Who's is it? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Dunno. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: You think some of the sentient creatures could've... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Nah. They're against... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Building...buildings. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wolf has messed-up music) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Uh... Aer-May. You and Viv go check it out. Me and Greg will walk the peremiter.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes, I do.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wolf: Better then electric guitars!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Me: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!) Bly (bly1234): (Naga?) Bly (bly1234): (When is the Ambassador going to arrive?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May and Viv walk up to the staircase* Bly (bly1234): (Naga: He's not going too. He's just going to walk around until you give up.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: It's kind of just like...a balcony kind of thing. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The CCU walks thru a halllway to a conference room* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Yeah... Bly (bly1234): *Meanwhile the pilot is sitting in his shuttle, doing nothng* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They get to the top. It's kind of like an open hallway* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (CCU: I apologize. Ambassadors are not allowed in the diplomatic conference room.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*A turret pops out of the cieling*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Turret: Hiya.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Pilot: O.O) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Turret: PEWPEW!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *several military officers are there, along with a few senators* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Table: Gassssss! *Gasses the ambassadors*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *(loll!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: So, you don't think someone made this? Bly (bly1234): Ambassador Long: Hello everyone. My name is BlyDonian Ambassador Long! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: If someone did, it's not in the records. Meaning they're hiding something... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Senator: My name is Senator Xqu. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Odd... And....not creatures, you think? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *she is NOT attractive* Bly (bly1234): Long: It is very nice to meet you. Bly (bly1234): (Nly: I don't want her to make me a sandwich in the kitchen.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Or is she...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (g2g) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Well, if a creature did... Then we haven't recored it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) Bly (bly1234): (Bye) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Either way. Mysterious. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: *Smiles* I love this job. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Cya. And we need to continue Ming and Faretel) Tyson (tysondroid): (bye naga) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: And this archetecture... Look at it. There's so much character, and detail in it. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) exits RPG <~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) has left the room> Bly (bly1234): Wolf. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: There really is. Bly (bly1234): ()* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Bly randomly says "Wolf"*) Tyson (tysondroid): (Tourny what are you doing on swbf2?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes?) Bly (bly1234): (Nly intends on taking Faretel) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (That's nice.) Bly (bly1234): (Do you sanction this?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I don't care.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (But, I'm not responsible for his soon-to-be cracked skull.) Bly (bly1234): (>.> Great!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May has a tablet, going through some things* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Viv? Why don't you take some readings over there? *She points to a pillar* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Right. Oh, and, Aer-May... How you feeling? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: *Oddly looks up at her* I'm good. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: You seem it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Viv takes out a device, and starts taking readings* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack and Greg walk up the stairs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May's sitting the balcony railing, going through a list of things on the tablet* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Anything? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: No... It's like a regular old building. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): *suddenly a band of french horn players runs in and start epicking it up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: You know... This is a lot like a castle from E-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Nevermind. Kortoris (kris159): (Bye, Tourny) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Bye, Kris.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: *Knocks on the railing* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Bye everyone.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: Sturdy. Someone knew what they were doing. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: Looks like solid brick... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: Not the railing, the actual building, I mean. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: We know, Greg. Tyson (tysondroid): (>.>) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: So, not in the records? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I'm going through it... So far, no. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You should've found it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Hm? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: By now. With the record system... Bly (bly1234): (Krriiiiiiiiiiiiiss!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: It should be in there. Tyson (tysondroid): (*Goes and plays call of duty on his xbox* afk) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: *Gets up from scanning the floor near a wall* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: This is such a pretty little place. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack raises an eyebrow* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: You never said you like this type of archetecture. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: I never said anything that I like. Kortoris (kris159): (Blyyy!0 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: I-- Kortoris (kris159): (bly..) Kortoris (kris159): (I just remembered there's a stargate on Teredona and Fetroadasa IX) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: *Shrugs slightly, tilting his head in a sort of nod at Jack* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: ... Okay, fine. You win. Bly (bly1234): (....) Bly (bly1234): *Takes a shuttle back to BlyDonia* Bly (bly1234): *A large parade is being set up for Podin, as well as a banquet afterwards* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I dunno... It's odd... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: It wouldn't be a creature of some sort. Would it, Jack? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Unless it happened to like this type of building, and...liked decorating it, no. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Then, who built it? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: *Sets the tablet down* No one. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Come on... Someone had to have built it. Bly (bly1234): *Awaits the Supreme Chancellor's arrival* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Nothing at all about this is in the records. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: *Clicks her tongue, thinking* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: *Gets up, and turns to the north north east* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She takes out a device, and starts inputting a few things* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: You find something? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: I dunno... Maybe. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: What? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Does Yulair have a recorded past? Before it was settled? Podin (kris159): (Bly?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Reveals Yulair is Earth*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) Bly (bly1234): (Yes/) Podin (kris159): (Give me a few minutes, I'm just fixing the positional infoboxes) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Not really. Bly (bly1234): y>) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (y>?) Bly (bly1234): (Okay*) Podin (kris159): (When was my SC assassinated?) Bly (bly1234): (A few weeks ago) Podin (kris159): ... Podin (kris159): (*needs a specific date*) Bly (bly1234): (*does not know*) Bly (bly1234): (*Looks on your news page*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (The date your SC was assassinated.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Hmm... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May turns to Viv* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Viv? Want to accompany me on a bit of a trip? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Erhh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Where to? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Around. I want to see something. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Alright. Sure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: *Gets out his eyes* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May walks over to him and holds her hand out* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He awkardly stares at her* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Fine... *He hands her the keys* Podin (kris159): (25th) Podin (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Chatlogs:2010/05/25 {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She smiles, and walks down the steps* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Viv follows aftering laughing at Jack* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): after* Podin (kris159): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Podin_Arconic Podin (kris159): (Updated the boxes in the template) Podin (kris159): (it has when Podin will be leaving) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They both get in the SUV* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Where we going? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: If I'm correct... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Well... You'll see. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *She starts the SUV and backs out* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance Category:Chatlog Category:Chatlog